Summer at the beach house
by cullennbella
Summary: Bella spends the summer with her best friend Alice and her family. She meets Edward for the first time and he catches her. Lemons in future chaps. My first fanfic please be nice. I don't own twilight
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight

The beach house

Chapter 1

BPOV

I had been living in Forks for a month now, and everyone saw me as the new girl. It was the last day of my junior year and tomorrow the summer holidays would begin. I was looking forward to the break from school but had no idea what I was going to do in my time off. My best friend Alice a pixie like girl who seemed to be able to float around like a ballerina, had befriended me on my first day, was going away with her family on there annual summer holiday to their beach house, and my Dad Charlie or police chief Swan to everyone else, would be working all summer so I would be on my own.

I pulled into the school parking lot and saw Alice running towards me, well it looked more like dancing towards me actually. When she reached my old red truck she pulled me into a hug and started jumping up and down with excitement in her eyes she started talking very quickly "Bella Bella, I'm so excited just today to get through then off to the beach house" All I had heard about for the past few weeks was the beautiful beach house that her family went to every summer. "Dad told me last night that Mum had gone up early because she had to meet Edward there. He is Finally home from Italy. I can't wait to see him. I know he only went on exchange for a year, but it has been really weird not having my twin around. " She was rambling and I let the last few sentences just wash over me not really listening (something about me and Jasper being there for her).When she finally stoped to take a breath I cut in "That's great Alice, I know you have missed your brother." I looked down at my feet and added "I just don't know what I'm going to do without you all summer" I felt bad for bringing her down from her high but I needed to get it out in the open. When I looked up at her she looked a bit shocked but gave me a huge smile. "Silly Bella don't you know you are coming with us." she stated "When I told Mum that Charlie would be working all summer and you would pretty much be on your own, she called him at the station and asked if you could come with us." Alice explained "I can't believe he didn't tell you he has known for a week" I couldn't contain my excitement, I started jumping up and down doing a perfect imitation of Alice. "Oh my God, Oh my God" I shouted bring everyone's attention to me as they walked by. "I can't believe it I'm coming with you?" It was more of a question than a statement. "Of course you are" Alice said rolling her eye's at me " I was wondering why you looked so down every time I brought it up, I thought you knew."

"Well I haven't seen much of Charlie this week" I tried to explain. "He has been on night shift so he is asleep when I leave and gone when I get home."

"Well we leave tomorrow so I was thinking you should stay at my place tonight because we always leave really early" Alice explained, we made arrangements for her to come to my place after school to help me pack and take me to her place.

School went by in a blur, I couldn't wait to get the summer started now that I knew I would be spending it with my best friend and her family. Before I knew it the day was over and I was pulling into my driveway. When I walked in the door Charlie was waiting for me. "Hi Dad" I didn't call him Charlie to his face "What are you still doing home? I was going to come to the station later to see you." I said to him waiting to see when he would tell me the news of my summer holiday. "Hi Bells, I thought I would wait for you to get home as I haven't seen you all week and I need to tell you some news" He said smiling at me "Esme called me last week and asked if you would like to go to there beach house with them this summer. I hope you don't mind but I told them that would be perfect as I will be working a lot this summer with everyone off on holidays with their family's .I haven't seen you all week so I haven't been able to tell you. " he looked down as he added " I just thought it would be nice to see my baby girl before she was gone for the summer."

" Thanks Dad" I yelled and ran to give him a huge hug Alice was really rubbing off on me, he was a bit shocked by my outburst but gave me a smile anyway. "Alice told me at school today and I was going to come see you to make sure it was true, she can get a bit carried away sometimes" I stoped for a second but added "Is it alright if I stay at the Cullens tonight? Alice said we have to leave really early in the morning" I finally stuttered out. "Of course Bella I thought you would be that's why I stayed here to see you and anyway I don't like you being on your own so much, I feel like I'm neglecting you sometimes" he said as he put his belt and jacket on. " I like being on my own, we are a bit the same that way" I reassured him.

"Have a great holiday darling" he said as he gave me a quick hug and walked out the door to his cruiser.

5min later Alice turned up to help me pack, it didn't take long as I don't have much summer clothes you didn't really need them in this wet town. AS we were taking my stuff to Alice's car she stated "Oh Bella the first thing we are doing when we get to the house is to go shopping and get you some new clothes. You barely have enough to last you a week let alone all summer. My treat."

"Fine Alice we can go shopping, but I can pay for my own clothes." I stated grumpily

"I know you can babe, but you see if I pay I get to get you what I think you should have and maybe you will be able to find a nice guy and have a summer beach fling. Now I don't want to hear another word about it." I didn't say anything Alice can be quite stubborn when she wants to be especially when shopping is involved.

When we got to her place we had dinner watched a DVD and went to bed early we had to be up early for our road trip to the beach house. I finally fell asleep thinking of the great summer that was ahead of us.

**Hope you like this it is my first try so please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own twilight

Chapter 2

BPOV

We got up the next morning, was it even morning at 3am I felt like I had just closed my eyes when Alice was waking me up saying it was time to go. Carlisle, Alice's dad wanted to get on the road. I think he just wanted to see Esme who had gone up a few days ago to meet Edward and get the house ready. I was glad we had packed the car the night before as I didn't have the energy to do it now. I fell back to sleep before we were out of the towns limit and before I knew it we were stopping for lunch. Felling refreshed I listened to Alice talk about all the things we would be doing over the summer. After a couple of hours Alice's eyes lit up and she announced "We're here". I looked up and saw the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It looked like it was taken straight out of a fairytale, it was white with a A line roof a couple of the windows upstairs had there own little roofs as well sort of like a dolls house all the windows had cute little shutters, and there were 3 steps leading to the front door. I loved it. Esme must have seen us coming because she came out to help us bring everything in. When I walked into the house I was shocked to see how beautiful it was on the inside as well. It was very open and light, Esme had outdone herself here. Alice showed me around and the last thing she showed me was the view from the back of the house. The whole back of the house was glass letting in all the light and opened onto a huge veranda big enough to hold a dinner party on. But it wasn't this or the beautiful beach with its white sand that lay just beyond it that caught my eye it was the bronze haired Adonis walking towards the house raking his hands through his wet hair to get it off his face that made my jaw drop. Alice saw him and started screaming and running towards him, When I finally came out of my haze I slowly followed, when I reached her side I heard her saying " I missed you so much we have so much catching up to do" This must be Edward I thought to myself, how come nobody thought to tell me how drop dead gorgeous he was. He stood there dripping wet with his black quick dry shorts clinging to him in all the right places towel over one shoulder smiling at his sister. Then his gaze switched to me he gave me a panty dropping crocked grin and said to Alice "So who is your friend Pixie?"

"Edward this is my best friend Bella Swan. Bella this is Edward" She said giving me a smile I knew she was excited to see her brother again. "Swan, Swan. Why do I know that name?" he asked himself then it was like a light went on and he answered himself "Ah your police chef Swan's girl."

"Yep that's me" I answered shyly looking at my feet.

"Nice to meet you" he said as he extended his hand towards me, I blushed as I shook it.

We went back inside and started to unpack and to my disappointment I didn't see Edward again until dinner. I was quiet through dinner content to let the Cullen family catch up as I knew everyone hadn't seen Edward in just over a year. The family was quite animated and I felt like I was intruding. I kept sneaking glances at Edward, I didn't mean to but it was like my eyes had a mind of their own and they just wanted to drink in the handsome creature across the table from me. Edward had a body to die for and when he smiled his face would light up, but it was his eyes that were the draw card, they were a wonderful emerald green I could stare at them forever. Every now and then he would catch me staring and I would blush and look down at my plate or hands. Eventually dinner was finished and we all went into the lounge room to watch a DVD. About half way through a movie called Twilight that Esme had picked, I decided it was time to let the Cullen's have some family time so I said goodnight to everyone and went to grab my shorts, tank top and toiletries and went to have a shower. I got back to my room and went to bed, but each time I closed my eyes to try to sleep all I could see were those beautiful green eyes that I couldn't get enough of during dinner. I knew sleep wouldn't come unless I did something about the ache between my legs that had started so I closed my eyes and did something that I don't usually do unless I have the house to myself. I started to slowly rub my tense nipples, it felt so good, I think I may have let out a soft moan. I was imagining it was his hands on me and slowly let one hand drift over my stomach and under my shorts. I let my finger rub over my core testing, I found that I was wet very wet for him. I let my imagination run wild and could almost feel the kisses that I wished for. With my eyes still closed I slipped one finger inside and started pumping while still palming my breast switching from one to the other . Soon one finger wasn't enough and I put another one in. I rubbed my clit with my free hand while I pumped my fingers inside me getting faster and harder. I was so close, I opened my eyes and thought I saw the Adonis that I was fantasising about watching me. Oh God my imagination was good he looked so hot with eyes full of lust. I locked my eyes with his, but they slid shut as I finally came, moaning out Edwards name softly in my head. When I finally opened my eyes after coming down from my high I knew it had just been my imagination and that he hadn't been watching me as my room was empty, I rolled over and went to sleep thinking about him.

**Come on guys review **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight

Chapter 3

EPOV

I was tired it had been a long emotionally filled day catching up with my family and meeting my sisters best friend. I closed my eyes for a second while watching the DVD my mother had chosen, It was quite good but my eyes had a mind of their own. I heard Bella get up and say that she was going to bed I bet she just thought she should give us some family time. God she was beautiful with that long brown hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls, those sexy brown doe eyes that I found so intoxicating over dinner and the cute blush that creeps up her face when she sees I have caught her looking. I heard the shower going and wished I was in there with her, but she is way to good for my, she probably has all the boys in Forks following her like lost little puppies. I don't stand a chance and I like to succeed in everything I do so if I can't win her I wont even try. 10min later I decided it was time to go to bed before I fell asleep right here in front of the TV. I said goodnight to my family and made my way upstairs. I walked along the hallway to my room slowly and heard a noise in the room next to mine. Bella's room. I knocked softly thinking something was wrong but got no answer so I quietly opened the door and was mesmerised by the sight before me. The beautiful brown haired angel was lying on the bed hair in a halo around her head on the pillow eyes closed one hand on her breast the other under her shorts. I couldn't see what that hand was doing but I could hear how wet she was and I was instantly rock hard. I took a step inside and watched as she pleasured herself, I knew I shouldn't be watching but I couldn't help myself it was hypnotic. The next second her eyes opened and she locked eyes with me I couldn't move, she looked straight into my eyes as she came mumbling my name so softly I wasn't sure if she had really said it or if I just wanted to hear her say it. Her eyes closed and I quickly went to my room. My mind was spinning, did she really just say my name? It was to good to be true. I grabbed the first pair of sweats that I found and went to the bathroom to take care of the problem that I had in my pants. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up, I jumped in and closed my eyes letting myself remember what I had just seen. I reached down and grabbed my member imagining her small hands around it instead of mine. I pumped up and down with her moan in my mind it didn't take long until I realised my load, I quickly washed and went back to my room thinking about how I was supposed to face her in the morning after she had caught me watching her touching herself. I decided that I would just follow her lead and see where she wanted to go with this.

I got up in the morning and my mind was flooded with images of Bella from last night, she looked so beautiful I was instantly hard. I tried to calm myself down, jumped out of bed grabbed the first pair of shorts and t-shirt I could find and went downstairs in search of food, and to see what the girls had planed for today. I walked into the kitchen and found Mum finishing off pancakes with Bella helping by getting plates and things ready on the table. I couldn't help but stare as she leaned over putting utensils on the table, her small but round ass looked so good it those shorts that barely covered her cheeks, I quickly sat before anyone noticed my instant hard on, what was this girl doing to me I had just met her but any little sway of the hips and I was mesmerised, good thing the shorts I had on were loose. "Hi Mum, Hi Bella" I said "Something smells good." Bella bushed when I spoke to her but Mum smiled and replied

"Perfect timing I was just going to get Bella to go and get you two" I turned around in my chair and saw Alice had just walked in I smiled at her "Hi ya Pixie what are you guys up to today?" Please let it be something I can do with you guys I thought

"Jasper and his family are arriving today so I thought before they get here I would take Bella shopping" I heard a soft sigh from Bella, Alice gave her a warning glance and added in her direction "Don't give me that you promised"

" Fine, can we make it a quick trip though I haven't even gone down to the beach yet. You know how much I love the water" she pleaded. I laugh quietly to myself a quick shopping trip for Alice was at least 5hours. Before I knew it we were finished breakfast and Alice was pushing Bella out the door to go shopping and I hadn't even talked to her at all. Why was she ignoring me after what happened last night maybe it wasn't me she had been thinking of.

**Review please, show me the love**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own twilight

Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up in the morning refreshed then I remembered what I had done the night before, I don't usually do that sort of thing especially in someone else's house. I couldn't get it out of my mind that Edward had been there watching me, but no he wouldn't just come into my room like that. I thought if he had come in he would say something so I decided to see what happens when I see him today. If he says anything I would know he had come in if not it was just part of my fantasy. With that resolved I got up to have breakfast, when I got downstairs Esme was in the Kitchen making pancakes for everyone, " Would you like some help with that Mrs Cullen?" I asked

"There almost done, but you could put some plates and cutlery on the table for me. Oh and Bella call me Esme, Mrs Cullen makes me feel so old" she replied with a smile. I smiled back and grabbed the plates and things and put them on the table as I stood up Edward walked in, he smiled and said

"Hi Mum, hi Bella something smells good" he said as he sat at the table. I blushed as images of last night flooded my mind but he said nothing else.

"Perfect timing I was just going to get Bella to go and get you two" Esme said as she put the pancakes in the middle of the table. I looked up and smiled at Alice, I hadn't seen her come in as I was to busy ogling Edward

"Hi ya Pixie what are you guys up to today?" Edward asked while putting some food on his plate.

"Jasper and his family are arriving today, so I thought before they get here I would take Bella shopping." I sighed and Alice gave me a warning glance adding "Don't give me that you promised"

"Fine can we make it a quick trip though I haven't even been down to the beach yet. You know how much I love the water" I pleaded giving her a little pout. I looked up from my breakfast to find Edward staring at me I quickly looked back down blushing. After breakfast Alice jumped up and practically yelled at me

"Hurry up hurry up we have lots of shopping to do before Jasper gets here." Before I knew it I was being pushed out the front door into Alice's bright yellow porche (Esme had driven it here when she had come up early) I didn't really mind to much.

When we got to the mall Alice was in her prime. "Bella you need a whole new wardrobe" she announced she looked so happy I gave in and said "Fine Alice do your worst." She then proceeded to pull me into every shop there was, thank God it was a small mall or it would have taken all day but 3 hours latter we were walking to her car with some really nice clothes, I even managed to persuade her into letting me get some shorts and singlet tops. As I went to sit in the car she grabbed my are and said

"What do you think your doing? I'm not finished yet"

"What else would I need Alice?" I replied "And besides we have been into all of the shops"

"Not all of them Bella" she said as she dragged me towards Victoria's secrets

"No Alice, I don't need anything from here."

"Bella" she said sternly "Remember how I said we would try and find you a nice guy so you might have a summer fling?" She asked, I nodded in reply "Well do you really want him to undress you and find you in your granny undies? And besides you promised no arguments" with that she dragged me into the shop where a sales assistant approached us and asked "Can I help you with anything?" I started to reply no but Alice quickly stopped me and said "My friend needs some sexy new underwear but I'm not sure of her size"

I blushed and looked at the ground this was not happening to me. The sales assistant smiled at me and said "Just come this way into the fitting room and I will measure you to see your correct size." a few minutes latter and I was told I was a 10c. Before I could stop her Alice had grabbed everything in the store in my size and was at the counter paying for it.

"Alice" I said on our way back to the car "I don't need this much underwear" I complained as there was 2 bags brimming with stuff

"It's not just underwear I got you some pyjamas as well silly"

"Oh" was all I could say but then added "Thanks for this Alice it was fun"

"I'm glad to see you are finally enjoying shopping" she giggled. We got in the car and headed home both bopping to the music on her stereo.

When we walked through the door Edward was watching some TV but when he heard us he turned and smiled that crocked grin at me "Hey guys, want to go down to the beach and hang out? I was breathless but Alice replied

"Sure just give us a few minutes to get ready" and with that I was being pushed up the stairs. 15 minutes later I was in the new deep blue bikini that Alice had got for me with a sarong around my waist, walking down the stairs to meet Alice and Edward on the veranda. On our way down the path to the beach we saw someone coming our way Alice started running, yelling "Jasper, Jasper" when she reached him she flung herself at him giving him a hug and kissing him franticly.

"Well looks like we have lost Alice for the afternoon." I heard Edward state next to me "You would think they hadn't seen each other in weeks not just a day and a half" he laughed.

"There always like that, you get use to it." I relied and we continued down the path in silence. When I couldn't stand the quiet anymore I said the first thing that came to my mind

"So it must be nice to be back with your family, or would you rather be back in Italy?"

"Italy was great, but being home has it's advantages" he replied looking straight at me with that panty dropping crocked grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. I blushed and was relieved we were on the beach.

"Want to swim?" he asked relieved to have something else to do I dropped my stuff and ran for the water he followed after me laughing it was the most magical sound I had ever heard. I swam for a bit with Edward but then decided to go up and work on my non existent tan. I was lying down listening to my ipod when I felt one of my ear buds being taken out and heard that velvet voice

"Do you want me to put some of that sun cream on your back?" he asked right next to my ear

"That would be great" I replied blushing again, I sware I am always blushing around him and I just can't control it. He started to put the sun cream on my back and I was suddenly so turned on by the fell of his soft hands on my skin that I would soon have to go back in the water to cool down, but to my disappointment that was all he did and that was when I realised he hadn't been in my room last night.

After dinner Alice, Jasper, Edward and I settled into the lounge room to watch a movie, within 10min of it starting Alice and Jasper were all over each other and I just couldn't watch anymore.

"I'm off to bed you guys, all that shopping with Alice really wore me out." I announced.

"OK Bella see you in the morning" Alice and Jasper said

"See ya latter Bella" Edward said with a wink. What was that about oh well doesn't matter I thought. Since I had had a shower after we came back from the beach I decided I didn't need another but went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, when I came back into my bedroom to get changed for bed Edward was in there waiting for me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked shocked to find him in my room

"Well when I was rubbing that cream on your back this afternoon I couldn't get the image of you from last night out of my head and was wondering if you would be up for a repeat performance." He stated. My jaw dropped and I couldn't speak he had been in here last night, why hadn't he said anything

"God that made me sound like a prick I didn't mean it like that" he said as he turned to walk out the door. I caught his hand and said just above a whisper

"I thought it was just a figment of my imagination you being there. I thought if you had been there you would have said something to me." He took that as an invitation, which I suppose it was and pulled me towards him and kissed my lips softly .

"You taste like heaven" he said as he kissed me again this time with a bit more passion. I responded in kind and raked my hands through his hair moaning at the feel of it between my fingers. My hands went down rubbing on his perfect chest, soon that wasn't enough I needed to feel his skin so I played with the bottom of his t-shirt slowly bringing it up, he soon got the message and took a step back to take his shirt off. He looked me up and down and reached out to take mine off, as he started to lift it he looked me in the eye's and said

"Is this ok?" I had no breath in which to speak so I just nodded. He pulled my shirt over my head and looked at my body slowly

"Beautiful" he whispered then he lowered his lips to mine in the most passionate kiss I had ever had. He slowly started to push me towards my bed and when my legs hit it we fell onto it him landing on top of me never breaking that hungry kiss. God his body felt good next to mine but I was a little worried at how fast this was going, I hadn't had much experience in this arena and didn't want to go to fast to soon.

"E-Edward " I stuttered

"Mmm" he answered looking up at me, he must have seen something in my eyes as he sat up and asked "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Oh God, you didn't mean me did you? You like someone else" he added as he went to get off the bed.

"Edward I said a bit more steady "It's not that it's just….." how did you tell someone that you had never been like this with anyone

"What, What is it? You know you can tell me anything" he said reassuringly

Do it quick Bella, like taking off a band aid "Edward, I haven't been with anyone this way before" I said looking at my hands.

"Bella" He said as he nudged my face up with his finger under my chin so that I was looking at him "I'm a virgin to. Don't be embarrassed we will do this together and only when we want to" Oh if only that were it.

"Edward you are going to think that I am a, I don't know what, but until like 5min ago I hadn't even been kissed by someone other than family." I explained felling stupid, I mean what 17 year old has never been kissed? Now it was his turn to say

"Oh" He looked into my eyes and said "Well you would never have guessed, I could Kiss you forever, I have never been kissed like that before." He said with a smile "And just so you know **you** are in charge. We only do what **you** want to do. Ok?"

"Ok" I said and kissed him again. He broke the kiss looked me in the eye and started to rub circles over the skin on my stomach slowly working his way up my ribs

"Is this ok" he asked, still lost for words I nodded, as his hands found my breasts I let out a small moan and my eyes fluttered shut. I felt him move on the bed and then his mouth was following the same trail his hand had made. I pushed my body towards him unconsciously and moaned again at the new sensation. He chuckled against my skin and said

"I guess by that reaction that this is Ok"

"Mmmm" was all I could respond then his mouth found my nipples and I gasped it felt so good to have his mouth there much better than I would have thought. He alternated between my breasts licking and sucking one while palming the other and squeezing the nipple then he would swap I was on cloud nine when he finally found my lips with his again and kissed him with all the passion I had in me.

"Oh Bella" he said when we finally broke apart "You have no idea how much you turn me on" but he demonstrated by rubbing his very hard member on my leg. Wow I had never had anyone react to me this way and I couldn't help myself I wanted to feel what I did to him, so I slowly let my hand drift down to the top of his pants . When I got there I looked into his eyes and saw the emerald blazing, I found my courage and dived under the shorts to find he had gone commando and my hand met with his raging hard-on.

"Oh Bella that feels so good" he whispered in my ear. I felt his hand slowly making its way down my body to where I knew I needed release. When he got to my pants he looked into my eyes asking for permission I nodded yes as he slipped one hand into my pants and found my heat. He started stroking my folds and I kept up with his strokes I soon felt him sliding a finger into my wet layers

"Oh so wet, so tight" he muttered I started to stroke him faster as I felt a familiar sensation start in my belly he entered another finger and I moaned pumping him faster so that he would do the same.

"Bella, Bella I'm going to come" he moaned

"Oh Edward don't stop …so close " I answered and after a couple more thrusts I came apart all over his fingers as he came all over my hand.

"Oh my God" we both said as we collapsed on my bed. After we came down off our high we lay in my bed spooning for a bit and a thought came to me if Alice finds out about this she is going to hate me I mean she just got her brother back and now she is going to think I am trying to take him away.

"Um Edward" I said

"Yes Bella"

"I was just thinking, maybe we should keep this to ourselves for a bit, if that's ok with you?" I asked

"If that's what you want, but why?" he responded

"Well" how was I suppose to say this "I think that if Alice finds out she might be really mad at me for taking you away from her seeing as she just got you back and all" He laughed

"If I know Alice at all she will be jumping for joy that we are together and really annoyed if we keep it from her, but if that is how you want to play it I did tell you we do it your way you are in charge here"

"Thanks Edward" I said giving him a chaste kiss

"Well if we don't want to be sprung I better get back to my room. I will see you tomorrow"

**OK so if I don't get any reviews you don't get EPOV**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight**

Chapter 5

EPOV

Alice and Bella left for their shopping trip and I thought to myself what can I do now. I went up and got into my wetsuit deciding I would use the time to unwind and go surf, I walked down to the beach with my board under my arm, looked at the water and was disappointed to find that there were no waves I should have known it would be my luck that there would be no waves. I headed back to the house had a shower and went down to the lounge room to watch some TV. I was half way through my second movie when I heard the front door open. I looked over and saw my sister with my angel, she was dressed simply in white shorts that just covered her perfect ass and a tight fitting blue shirt. God no one should look that good it had me instantly hard just looking at her. I smiled at them and called to them

"Hey guys, want to go down to the beach and hang out? " Bella just looked at me but Alice replied

"Sure just give us a few minutes to get ready" I already had my swimmers on so I sank back into the lounge to wait for them. Alice ran down the stairs about 10min later she danced up to me giving me a hug

"I missed you" she said then with a smile she asked "So, what do you think of Bella?" I sighed and replied

"She is a nice girl Alice"

"But" she said with a hand movement urging me to go on

"She is way to good for me. She probably has all the guys in Forks following her like puppies. I will never be good enough for her." I said to he as we made our way out to the veranda to wait for Bella

"Edward, Edward, Edward" Alice replied but was cut short as we heard the door open and Bella walk out, my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw her in the deep blue bikini with a sarong around her waist how was I going to get through this if she didn't say something to me about what happened last night with her looking like that. We started to make our way down the path towards the beach and we saw someone coming towards the house. Alice started to run towards the person shouting

"Jasper, Jasper""Well looks like we have lost Alice for the afternoon." I said softly "You would think they hadn't seen each other in weeks not just a day and a half" he laughed.

"There always like that, you get use to it." Bella relied and we continued down the path in silence. When I couldn't stand the quiet anymore I was about to say something I hear a timed voice from beside me says

"So it must be nice to be back with your family, or would you rather be back in Italy?"

"Italy was great, but being home has it's advantages" I replied looking straight at her, giving her my crocked grin..

"Want to swim?" I asked she dropped her towel and bag and started running towards the water. I laughed at how eager she was to hit the water, I felt the same way. We swam together for a while and Bella told me she was going up to the beach, I watched as she swam to the beach, and as her perfect ass swayed as she made her way to her towel to lie down, About 10min later I had enough of being in the water by myself and made my way up the beach to Bella, When I got to her the sight of her lying on her towel almost took my breath away, she looked so beautiful in her midnight blue bikini lying on her back with her eyes close and her head bopping to the music coming from her ipod. I couldn't help myself I kneeled down pulled a ear bud from her ear and asked

"Do you want me to put some of that sun cream on your back?" In the sexiest voice I could muster. She replied with a blush and whispered

"That would be great" I reached for the sun cream and started to rub it on her back as I felt her silky skin under my hands my thoughts returned to the night before and I decided as much as I didn't deserve this girl I was going to make her MINE.

After dinner Bella. Alice, Jasper and I went to watch a movie in the lounge room. I wasn't really watching the movie, I was trying to watch Bella with no one noticing which wasn't that hard considering Alice and Jasper were all over each other and Bella was trying to watch the movie but I could tell that she was distracted by the others. How I wish I could be doing that with Bella. Bella got up which pulled me out of my haze and said

"I'm off to bed you guys, all that shopping with Alice really wore me out."

"OK Bella see you in the morning" Alice and Jasper said

"See ya latter Bella" I said with a winking at her she looked a little taken back but didn't reply and went to her room.

"I think I'll head up too, give you two some alone time" I said to the others with a crocked grin. Jasper gave me the thumbs up and Alice just giggled, I walked towards the stairs and when I was out of eyesight I ran to Bella's room to wait for her.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked with a shocked look on her face

"Well when I was rubbing that cream on your back this afternoon I couldn't get the image of you from last night out of my head and was wondering if you would be up for a repeat performance." I said half sarcastically half hoping she would be up for it.

"God that made me sound like a prick I didn't mean it like that" I said as I turned to walk out the door. She caught my hand and said just above a whisper

"I thought it was just a figment of my imagination you being there. I thought if you had been there you would have said something to me." I took that as an invitation, and pulled her towards me and kissed her softly hoping she wouldn't push me away .

"You taste like heaven" I said as I kissed her again this time with a bit more passion. She responded with just as mush force moaning and running her fingers through my hair. Her hands went down my chest rubbing they felt like haven then she started to play with the bottom of my t-shirt slowly bringing it up, I got the message loud and clear and took a step back to take my shirt off. I looked her up and down silently praying that she wanted this as much as me then I reached out to take her top off as well, as I started to lift it, I looked into those beautiful chocolate eye's and said

"Is this ok?" she nodded as a response. I pulled her shirt over her head realising a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding and looked at her body slowly

"Beautiful" I whispered then I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her with all the passion and lust that I felt. I started to push her towards her bed slowly giving her time to stop me if she didn't want this and when her legs finally hit it we fell onto it with her landing on her back and me leaning over her careful not to squash her never breaking that hungry kiss. Her body was so soft and warm I couldn't get enough of her and I was wondering how I was going to ask her to be mine when I heard her stuttering

"E-Edward "

"Mmm" Was all I could get out but as I looked up at her face I knew something was wrong, so while starting to sit up I asked

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

" Oh God, you didn't mean me did you? You like someone else" I added getting off the bed.

"Edward" she paused

"It's not that it's just….."

"What, What is it? You know you can tell me anything" I said trying to reassure her

"Edward, I haven't been with anyone this way before" she said in almost a whisper, looking at her hands. Relief ran through me she did want me and to make it even better we would be teaching each other

"Bella" I said as I pulled her face up so I could look at her while I made my confession "I'm a virgin to. Don't be embarrassed we will do this together and only when we want to"

"Edward you are going to think that I am, I don't know but until like 5min ago I hadn't even been kissed by someone other than family." she explained blushing

"Oh" He looked into my eyes and said "Well you would never guess, I could Kiss you forever I have never been kissed like that before." I said with a smile "And just so you know you are in charge. We only do what you want to do. Ok?"

"Ok" She said and this time it was her who kissed me, I was overjoyed that she would want to experience this with me, but those guys in Forks must be blind not to want this angel. I broke the kiss needing some air in my lungs and started to rub circles over her skin on her stomach slowly working my way up her ribs her skin felt like silk under my fingers.

"Is this ok" I asked she nodded, and as my hands found her breasts she let out a small moan and her eyes slowly shut. I started to move up the bed so my mouth could follow the same trail as my hand. She moaned as she arched her body towards mine. I chuckled lightly saying

"I guess by that reaction that this is Ok"

"Mmmm" was the only response that I got so I made my way towards her nipple where I started to lick and nip, she gasped at this. I alternated between both breasts licking and sucking one while palming and squeezing the nipple of the other. I needed to taste her again so I took her mouth in a desperate kiss and was rewarded with passion from her.

"Oh Bella" I said when we finally broke apart "You have no idea how much you turn me on" but couldn't hep but rub my very hard member on her leg. Suddenly I felt her perfect little had on the top of my pants. I looked her in the eye and she must have seen something in my eyes to give her the courage to keep going, I wounder what she will think when she finds I have gone commando since her swim my boxer briefs had been to restricting considering what was going on in my mind. Her perfect hand came in contact with my hard on and I couldn't help but whisper in her ear

"Oh Bella that feels so good". I slowly made my way down to her pants then looked into her eyes for permission to go on, she gave one small nod but that was all I needed and I slipped one hand into her pants and went straight to her core. I started stroking her folds and she kept up with my strokes I needed more so I slipped one finger into her wet pussy.

"Oh so wet, so tight" I muttered, she started to pump me faster so I slipped another finger in and matched her pace, every time she went faster I did the same. Soon it was getting to much I could feel my release coming as her walls started to tighten around my fingers.

"Bella, Bella I'm going to come" I moaned

"Oh Edward don't stop …so close " she answered and after a couple more thrusts we both came apart all over each others hands.

"Oh my God" we both said as we collapsed on her bed. We were laying in her bed spooning, I couldn't get enough of the feel of her warm body next to mine when I heard her.

"Um Edward" she said

"Yes Bella"

"I was just thinking, maybe we should keep this to ourselves for a bit, if that's ok with you?" I was dumbfounded, was she embarrassed to let any one know she is with me?

"If that's what you want, but why?" I responded feeling rejected and unworthy

"Well" she paused as if to find the right words "I think that if Alice finds out she might be really mad at me for taking you away from her seeing as she just got you back and all" I laughed feeling relieved that this was about Alice's feelings and not about me not being wanted

"If I know Alice at all she will be jumping for joy that we are together and really annoyed if we keep it from her, but if that is how you want to play it, I did tell you we do it your way, you are in charge here"

"Thanks Edward" she said giving me a chaste kiss

"Well if we don't want to be sprung I better get back to my room. I will see you tomorrow"

APOV

After Bella and Edward had both gone to bed I looked at Jasper and said

"Something is going on that we don't know about. Do you think those two hooked up while we were at your place today and just don't want to say anything? Jasper looked thoughtful then smiled

"I don't know Alice, it would be a bit fast for Bella I think, but if I know you that was your plan the whole time. Give them some time together and they will hit it off, am I right?

"Of course babe, they are perfect together and you know as soon as he gets back to school Jessica and Lauren are going to be all over him, and although she doesn't realise it Mike and Jacob are not going to give up until she has a boyfriend preferably one of them." She responded seriously

"I know but if it is going to happen it will happen, leave them be"

"Whatever" I responded, thinking of a way I could get them to let me know what is going on.

**A/N I just had to put something from Alice on the end there **

**Please please please let me know what you think **

**Hit review  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

"Ok guys I heard there is a fair on tonight and I thought we could all go. What do you think?" Alice asked Bella and myself.

"Sounds good" I said thinking how this would be perfect in trying to get Bella to want to be with my in public as well as private

"Whatever you guys want" Bella said smiling. She looked so cute lying on her towel sunbaking, Bella got up and announced that she was going to cool of in the water, seeing I had only just gotten out I thought it would be a bit obvious if I asked if she wanted some company so I let her go alone watching her cute ass wiggle as she walked to the water.

"Earth to Edward"

"What, what sorry Alice I was in my own world there for a second, "

"I know, You really like her don't you?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face

"She is too good for me, she doesn't want me that way" I replied sounding disappointed even to me.

"Well you'll never get her with that attitude man" Jasper pipped in

"What do you suggest I do then if you two know all. I would be happy with her as a friend if that is all I can have its better than nothing"

"The first thing you have to do is let her know that you are interested, man you can be so dumb" Jasper told me sarcastically

"She knows" I replied in just above a whisper "She thinks that Alice would rip her to pieces if she took me away as I just came home" I paused "Oh shit don't say anything guys she will kill me"

"If that is her only reason for not acting on what everyone can see should happen she is dumber than I thought" Alice said laughing "Can she not see that I am always with Jasper so you both need some company." Alice sat there thinking for a while then with a wicked grin on her face said "Don't worry I will fix this nothing to worry about, you two go surf or something Bella is coming back and I need time with my girl"

"How was the water?" Jasper asked

"A bit rough for swimming" Bella answered

"Great" Jasper said as he jumped up "Grab your board Eddie, lets go" and with that he run towards the water. I grabbed my board and run after him yelling

"I'm going to get you for that one man. Don't call me Eddie Jazzy"

BPOV

I watched as the boys run towards the surf, Edward had his board tucked under his arm mussels flexing legs pumping I thought about last night and blushed.

"Don't they look cute" Alice said breaking me out of my Edward induced haze

"They look like they are having fun" I replied

"I feel bad for going off with Jaz all the time and leaving you and Edward but you know how it is when your in love I just can't get enough of him" she sighed "I just hope Jessica and Lauren leave Edward alone when we get back to school, they were a big part of the reason he went away in the first place. He needs a nice girl by his side not a slut he can't get rid of.

"Hmmm" did Alice know how I felt about her brother and was she giving me the it's ok to hook up with him speech without trying to be to obvious.

"Alice"

"Yes Bella" she replied looking up from her magazine

"Would you help me get ready for the carnival tonight?" I asked blushing

"Sure babe" she said excitedly "Is there a certain look we are going for, or a certain someone you want to impress? She added with a knowing smirk. I sighed it was now or never I wouldn't tell her what had happened over the last two nights, I was contradicting myself with what I had said to Edward last night but there was no way I was letting Jessica or Lauren get my man, I was already thinking of him as my man if only he really was.

"OK Alice this is hard for me to say and you are probably going to rip my head off and want me to go back to Forks but" I paused took a deep breath and continued to say quickly "I want to be that girl you were just talking about, I want to make Edward want me" I looked down blushing the next ting I knew Alice had jumped up oh crap she is pissed at me now I thought She through herself at me in a huge hug and screamed

"OH Bella that's fantastic. Come on get up I have to start to get you ready now, when I have finished with you Edward wont know what hit him come on lets go" she was jumping for joy now excited that she gets to play Bella Barbie, I never let her do that.

3 hours later I was standing in front of the mirror wearing a cute little denim skirt that was short but not too short to look slutty, a beautiful blue halter neck top that showed my back off my hair was in a side pony with soft curls coming over my shoulder I had on a light amount of make up I looked hot not in a hooker sort of way but in a natural way Alice had done a great job but what was I going to wear on my feet. Alice handed me a pair of heels but I shook my head

"Alice I can't wear them, I wont be able to walk in them especially on uneven grass" I pointed out to her

"Your right wait one minute" She started looking through the cupboard again and when she surfaced again she had the cutest pair of sandals I had ever seen in her hands.

"Alice you are the best I love what you have done with me Thank-you so much" I cried out and gave her a hug

"Your welcome Bella, but do me a favour make him work for it, make him be the gentleman he is OK"

"You really don't mind me going for your brother? Not that he will want me when he can have any of the girls around" I asked her, thinking that he wouldn't have come to my room if he had had a better offer

"Bella Bella. I have seen the way he looks at you, no one else exists when you are around and I couldn't think of anyone I would rather him be with this way I get to see you all the time when we are home as well because you will be at my place with him." She really did look excited about this. I looked in the mirror one last time and decided I can do this I can get my man I WILL get my man.

EPOV

Jasper and I were waiting in the lounge room for the girls

"What is taking them so long?" I asked Jasper

"Man, never rush Alice when she is playing Bella Barbie trust me it will be worth the wait" He said with a smile. I started to ask him what Bella Barbie meant when Alice ran in the room I looked to the door and saw the most stunning creature, Bella stood there in a short denim skirt a blue halter neck top that made her eyes sparkle and some simple sandals she looked like an angel how was I meant to get tonight without kissing her in front of everyone when she didn't want anyone to know about us. Alice laughed which brought me out of my thoughts

"Jasper can we take your car tonight babe" Alice asked

"Sure babe" he replied "Edward that means you will have to take Bella in your car mine only has two seats" he added I saw Alice wink at Bella as she mouthed Thanks to Alice did I miss something what is going on

"See you guys at the fair then" Alice sung as she skipped out the door with Jasper. I couldn't reply I just stood staring at Bella, when it finally occurred to me we were alone I went up to her took bother hands in mine and said to her

"You look wonderful tonight. I don't know how I will be able to keep my hands off you, but I will restrain myself for you." I then lent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips "When in public" I added once again placing my lips on hers this time with a lot more passion

"Thank-you Edward I'm glad you like it. But I think I was a bit hasty last night" she replied pausing to take a breath she added "Maybe we should just see what happens" Bella then blushed and looked at the ground

"Really Bella, you would be willing to let me try to win you properly" I could have kicked myself when she laughed I never get the right words out when I am around her I started to try to correct myself when I felt her finger on my lip silencing me

"There is nothing to win here" she said "I am already won"

"Will you let me take you to the fair as a date then?" I asked giving her my crocked grin

"I would like nothing better" she replied. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face then. I held out my hand for her she took it and all I could think that this beautiful girl was mine. We went to the fair went on all the rides I won her every prize that could be won we had a wonderful time together and found we had a lot in common not just our mutual attraction. After we had watched the fireworks we headed home. I walked her all the way to her bedroom door gave her a kiss and wished her goodnight I didn't want to push my luck tonight, I wanted to make this night perfect for her. I grabbed my stuff for the shower and headed to the bathroom. I stood under the water for a while before I started to wash then I heard a small voice say

"Want some help there" Oh my God Bella stood there stark naked waiting to be asked in my dick was instantly hard and I pulled her into the shower and kissed her hard

**Review Please or no shower scene**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight I wish I did

Chapter 7

BPOV

We had had such a great night at the fair everything was perfect. Edward walked me to my bedroom kissed me goodnight then went to his room. What had I done wrong why hadn't he come in? Then I heard the shower start and decided I would take matters into my own hands. I quickly took my clothes off grabbed one of the robes Alice had bought me on our first day here and went to the bathroom. I stepped out of my robe opened the shower screen and said

"Want some help there" In the sexiest voice I could. Edward looed up and went instantly hard looking my body over then pulled me into the shower and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around him bringing our naked bodies together it felt so good and I was rewarded with a soft moan from Edward. I let my hands wonder down his chest to the perfect V that led down to his perfect member. I looked him in the eye as I wrapped my hand around him, he moaned again louder this time and I started to trail kisses down the trail I had made with my hand.

"Bella" he said hoarsely "You don't have to do this, you being her is enough for me"

"But Edward" I said batting my eyelashes at him I was on my knees now with his dick just inches away from my mouth "I want to do this" I added licking the very tip of his member. His head fell back and he growled this only spurred me on and I slowly put my mouth over his dick. He was so big I couldn't fit it all in, how was this going to fit down there I thought. But forgot about it when I looked up at him and saw the pleasure in his eyes. I started to suck harder and heard Edwards response

"OH fuck Bella, So… Good" he said between hard breaths. I started to use my teeth as I was coming up and my tongue as I went down I had never done this before but the noises he was making made me think I was doing something right. I felt him twitch inside my mouth.

"Bella… stop… I'm…gonna" he didn't finish that sentence I started sucking harder and pumping faster and then I felt his warm release go down my throat, I didn't stop until I had swallowed every last drop. He reached down and helped me to my feet looking at me with lust in his eyes

"Was that ok?" I asked shyly

"Ok, OK babe you just rocked my world" he answered pulling me in for another heated kiss when we finally parted he looked at me with that sparkle in his eye and announced

"Now, it's your turn" he slowly let his hand make its way to my heat. I placed my foot on the edge of the shower to give him better access but he didn't touch me with his hand he started to follow the trail of his hand with open mouthed kisses that would have been wet had we not been in the shower. I moaned his touch made me fell like I was on fire

"Oh Edward" I gasped

"Yes Bella tell me what you want"

"I don't know what I want, I just want more" I pleaded

"Is this what you want?" he asked licking my lower lips

"Oh More" I breathed

"Greedy tonight aren't we "he laughed while entering a finger inside and licking my clit

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked as he started to pump inside me

"Oh yes "

"You are so tight Bella" he added another finger and started to pump me faster

"I'm so close" hearing this he bit down lightly on me clit and that sent me over the edge he lapped up all my juices then liked everything off his hand. We got out of the shower and Edward wrapped me in a towel sitting me on the counter. He dried himself then started drying me when he had finished I found I could stand again and put my robe on and went back to my room this time Edward followed he tucked me into bed and went to leave, I grabbed his hand and whispered

"Stay with me"

"Please" I added

"How could I say no to that" he replied as he climbed into my bed and held me, we were both asleep within minutes.

**A/N Sorry it is short any sujestions on what you want to happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry to all of you that it has taken me so long to write this lots going on I will try not to be so long on the next chapter**

I do not own Twilight I just like to play with it

Chapter 8

BPOV

The rest of the summer seamed to fly by before we knew it we only had a couple of days left at the beach house. Alice and Edwards parents were going home today because Carlisle had to get back to the hospital but us kids were staying. Jasper's parents were returning home as well so he had his place to himself. Edward and I had gotten really close over the past few weeks, we had spent all our time together he stayed in my room every night but we still hadn't taken that final step. I felt as if I was now ready to take that final step but didn't know how, so I decided I needed to have some girl time with Alice. I walked into the kitchen to find Alice finishing her breakfast and her parents just getting the last of their things in the car.

"We will be going in about 10min" Esme announced to no one in particular

"Thanks for having me this summer" I replied with a smile

"Anytime dear" Esme said warmly

10min later Alice Edward and I were standing out the front waving goodbye to their parents.

"So what do you guys have planed for today?" Alice asked I hadn't been spending much time with Alice but she understood what it is like to have a boyfriend.

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me" I asked her shyly.

"Really" She squealed jumping up and down.

"Now you've done it" Edward laughed

"Yes really, I think I need to get a few things" I replied winking at her.

"Ok let me grab my purse and keys and we can go straight away" She said running off. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me,

"Since you are going to spend the day with Alice, do you want to have dinner with me, just the two of us?" he whispered seductively in my ear

"I would love to" I replied turning around to face him and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you later then" he called as Alice came back and dragged me to her car.

"Oh Edward just so you know I'll be staying the next few nights at Jasper's" Alice yelled back to her brother as she slipped into her car.

"So what are we shopping for today Bella?" Alice asked as she drove down the driveway

"Well I was hoping you could help me buy something sexy to wear for tonight" she looked at me with her eyebrow raised

"Oh "she replied "What's so special about tonight?" this should have been weird talking about this with Edwards sister but she is also my best friend so it wasn't

"Well if you must know I plan on seducing your brother tonight "I took a deep breath and said the rest of what I needed to say quickly "but Alice I have no idea how so I need some hints"

"Bella as much as I hate thinking of my brother I would be more than happy to help" she reassured me with a big grin on her face. I hadn't realised but we were already in the parking area of the shops, as she pulled into a spot near the doors she turned to me and asked "So what did you have in mind before I give my opinion?"

"I don't really know but he asked me to have dinner just the two of us tonight" I replied shyly. I had never done anything like this but I knew he was the one I wanted and had to let him know how I was feeling.

"Ok I don't think you will have any problem with this as I can tell how much you mean to Edward, but I think we will start with the clothes and then get your hair and makeup done so all you have to do to be ready for dinner when you get home is get dressed." She announced as she pulled me into a dress shop and started to pull some dresses off the rack. "Here go try these on" I walked to the change rooms with Alice behind me.

"But Alice, what do I do?" I asked in a whisper. Alice spun me around so I was looking at her,

"Now you listen to me Bella, you have nothing to worry about just do what comes naturally and things will happen I just know they will I can see it." and with that my mind was put at ease, no one bets against Alice. I walked into the change room and started to try on the dresses Alice had picked out for me I put on the pink one first it was pretty but I didn't think it was the one I showed Alice and she just wrinkled her nose I had put on about five dresses with the same response from Alice when she handed me another one over the door "try this one Bella" she said I didn't even look at the dress before I slipped it on but once I looked in the mirror I knew I had to have this dress, it was a midnight blue halter neck dress that hugged my curves in just the right places and sat softly around the bottom half it just seamed to flow I loved it. I walked out to show Alice and she squealed saying "that's the one. That's the one" while jumping up and down, we payed for the dress and found a pair of silver heals with thin straps to go with it. Next stop was Victoria's secrets we went straight to the blue section so it would match my dress and Alice pulled out a lacy blue strapless bra and g-string set with suspender belt and all "Alice don't you think that is a bit much?" I asked going bright red just looking at it.

"Do you trust me Bella?" she asked

"Of course I do" I responded automatically I would trust her with my life

"Edward will love this" was her response and that was that, she picked up some toe-less thigh high stockings and went to the counter and payed I didn't need to try it on she knew my size. We had lunch and Alice look me to get my hair and makeup done while she went to grab a few things for herself.

We left the shops at about 5pm and were back at the house before I knew it, just as we were pulling up in front Alice's phone started to ring "What is it Edward?" she sang into the phone there was a pause and she responded "Fine as long as you go into the kitchen so you can't see your date either. You can pick her up at her door in half an hour" and with that she hung up.

"What was all that about?" I asked a little taken back that Edward had rung Alice and not me.

"He doesn't want to ruin the surprise so you can't look at anything when you go inside. I will help you to your room and help you get ready then I will leave you guys alone."

"Oh "was all I could say. Alice took me to my room and started to help me get ready once I was dressed she left. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe what I was seeing I looked sexy not trashy sexy just sexy and I felt it to. Just then I heard a knock on the door I took a deep breath and walked to the door and opened it to see Edward looking so hot in black dress pants and a deep blue button down shirt. Edward gave me his crocked grin "Bella you look…." he paused looking me up and down "words can't describe how sexy you look tonight"

**A/N Sorry to leave you hanging next chapter the date in EPOV **

**Please review and let me know what you think so far it really helps  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update hopefully this will make up for it**_

_**I don't own twilight**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**EPOV**_

_Bella left to go shopping with Alice I knew they would be gone all day as no one can stop Alice when she is at the shops so I knew I had some time to get everything ready for tonight. I wanted everything to be perfect as tonight was going to be the night and Bella deserved the best. I jumped in my car and went to buy everything I would need for dinner, some candles to set the mood, and flowers for my beautiful girlfriend. When I got back to the house it was already 3pm so I set up some of the candles in my room, then started to cook our dinner. While everything was cooling down I set the table on the veranda out the back placing the flowers and some candles on it, then set up some more candles in the living room and put a CD in the player ready for when we would be in there. By this time it was 5:15 and I knew they would be home soon so I rang Alice, when she answered I said "Alice can you please make sure that Bella doesn't look at anything when she comes inside I don't want to ruin the surprise" Alice told me she would but that I had to go to the kitchen so that I couldn't see Bella and that I could pick her up at her door in half an hour. With that I went to my room to get ready as I was still dressed the same as I was this morning when the girls left. I wanted to look good for bella so I put on my black dress pants and a blue button down shirt I went to the bathroom and tried to tame my hair but gave up on that it never did what I wanted. I walked over to Bella's door took a deep breath and knocked, after a few seconds bella opened the door and I couldn't help myself when I started to grin she took my breath away I looked into her eyes and said "Bella you look…." I paused looking her up and down "words can't describe how sexy you look tonight" with that I stepped towards her and gave her a small kiss. "You don't look so bad yourself' she replied breathlessly. _

"_Are you ready?" I asked slipping my hand into hers_

"_Yes" she replied _

"_Let's go" I said pulling her out of her room and down the stairs at the bottom of the stairs I felt her stop and whisper "oh my, this looks beautiful"_

"_There's more" is all I said as I pulled her outside _

"_Your seat my lady" I said as I pulled the chair out for her and started to serve dinner for both of us. It was still warm so I decided on thing we could eat cold, I had made Bruschetta, Ceaser salad with grilled chicken and for desert I had dipped some strawberries in chocolate but they would come latter. "This looks delicious Edward." Bella said as she started on the food I had put before her. "Only the best for my girl" I responded giving her the crocked smile I knew she loved._

"_Where did you get this from?" she asked as she took another bite, I looked at her sheepishly and said in a voice just above a whisper _

"_Oh I um….I made it myself "_

"_I didn't know you could cook"_

"_It's amazing what you pick up when you hang out with my mum" I responded. We finished our dinner and I took the plates into the kitchen putting them in the dishwasher. I came back outside went to Bella's side and asked _

"_Care to take a walk with me?"_

"_I would love to" I took her hand and led her down to the beach, I could tell she was nervous so I asked_

"_Are you looking forward to going back to school?"_

"_Yes and no. I can't wait to be a senior, but I don't really want to go back to all people back there, they think they are god's gift if you know what I mean. I'm not really in the popular group so it's usually just Alice Jasper and me. But things will be better with you there to I wont be the third wheel anymore. What about you?"_

"_I know what you mean Jessica and Lauren can be a bit much, why do you think I jumped at the chance to go to Italy last year, I had to get away from them there is only so many times you can say no while being polite." I took a deep breath and continued _

"_But I can't wait to go back there and show off my girlfriend to everyone" Bella blushed at that and laughed two of my favourite things in the world the pink tinge to her skin and the sound of her laughter_

"_You're just saying that to get on my good side" she said as she playfully pushed me. I stoped in front of her put my hands on her hips, looked straight into her eyes so she would know that I was saying the truth _

"_Bella I am going to be envied by every guy in that school, I cant wait to see there faces when I walk back into that school holding your hand" then I lent down and kissed her passionately putting all of my love for her in that kiss. When we broke apart we were breathless I rested my forehead against hers taking her in, we were so lost in each other that we hadn't noticed the clouds coming over and as I went for her hand to continue walking the rain started._

"_Come on we have to get back" I yelled as I grabbed her hand and started to run back to the house. By the time we got back we were both soaked, we ran up the stair looked at each other and started laughing_

"_Lets get inside and dry off" I suggested. _

" _Ill get us some towels" I walked down the hall and grabbed a few towels then joined Bella in the living room where I noticed she was looking at all our family photos. I walked up behind her and started to dry her hair._

"_I can do that" she said as she turned around trying to take the towel from me_

"_Please let me do it for you"_

"_Ok" was her only response. I took my time drying her hair then started down her body_

"_We need to get you out of these wet clothes" I stated as I reached for the zipper on her dress. Bella grabbed the other towel and softly started to dry me at the same time. I looked into Bella's eyes asking if this was alright she gave me a slight nod and I continued to slowly remove her soaking dress as she started to unbutton my shirt. Bella's dress fell to the floor and I was speechless she stood there in the sexiest blue strapless bra and tiniest G-string I had ever seen, but to top it off she had on thigh hi stockings attached to a suspender belt. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven she was my angel._

"_Bella you have no idea what you do to me" I told her, shocked that I could get that out at all. Bella stepped towards me and pulled my shirt from my body then her hands made quick work of the button and zipper on my pants, she lent down pulling them down with her then her hand made its way to my crotch, palming my massive erection she responded_

"_Oh I think I may have some idea" I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I pulled her towards my and kissed her lips with such force that I'm sure she could feel the lust coming off me in waves then she wrapped her legs around my waist and I was lost we were really going to do this tonight, now nothing could stop this we were both ready I knew we were _

_**BPOV**_

_Edward came up behind me and started to dry my hair turning around to take the towel I told him_

"_I can do that" his only response was_

"_Please let me do it for you" how could I resist him _

"_Ok" I told him. As he took his time drying me my confidence was rising I could see the love in his eyes and decided that I was going to seduce him now._

"_We need to get you out of these wet clothes" he stated as he reached for the zipper on my dress. I grabbed the other towel and softly started to dry him off. Edward asked for permission to take off my dress with his eyes and I nodded to let him know that I was more than fine with that unbuttoning his shirt at the same time because lets face it what's fair is fair I wanted to see him too. My dress fell to the floor and I was left standing in my blue strapless bra, G-string, thigh hi stockings and suspender belt. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was frozen his mouth hanging open I don't even think he realised that he was staring at me I heard a soft groan then he softly said in a horse voice full of lust_

"_Bella you have no idea what you do to me" I stepped towards him and made quick work of removing his clothes then let the palm of my hand find his crotch rubbing softly I whispered _

"_Oh I think I may have some idea" before I knew it I was in his arms with his lips on mine giving me the most passionate kiss I had ever had in my life. My body reacted on its own and I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back with everything I had in me. I ran my hands up his back and twisted them in his hair as he started to kiss down my neck, my head fell back and I moaned softly _

"_Fuck Bella" Edward groaned as I rubbed my wet sex on him_

"_Yes please" I responded. Edward froze and I wondered what I had done wrong. I looked up at him _

"_Are you sure Bella?" he asked_

"_Don't stop now Edward just go with the flow." I took a deep breath and continued _

"_I love you and I want you to be my first" I said then kissed him as hard as I could he pulled back and responded_

"_I love you to and I want to show you just how much" with that he walked up the stairs still holding onto me stopping every few steps to kiss me. When we finally got to his room he opened the door walked over to his bed and placed me on it as if I was the most precious thing in the world. He got on the bed and hovered over me._

"_If you want to stop at anytime all you have to do is say so" he told me sincerely then started to lovingly touch and kiss my body, his hands went behind my back and unclasped my bra._

"_As beautiful as you look in this I need to see all of you" and with that he look my bra off and sucked one of my breasts into his mouth while massaging the other one. After lavishing both my breasts with attention he started to make his way down my body with open mouth kisses until his hand made its way to my sweet spot where I needed him most._

"_Fuck Bella you are so wet, is this for me? Tell me it's for me" he was talking dirty to me I loved when he did this it made me want more _

"_For you" I responded as he thrust two fingers inside of me and I moaned _

"_Only for you"_

"_I love you Bella" he whispered again as he took my clit in his mouth and that was my undoing I came hard clamping around his fingers and moaning his name _

"_I love you to" I told him breathlessly_

"_Say it again" he moaned making his way up my body. I looked into his flaming green eyes and as I wrapped my hand around his erection and started to pump slowly I repeated_

"_I love you Edward, make me yours" he groaned at this and stilled my hand with his as he leaned over towards to draws next to his bed. He opened the top draw and pulled out a small foils packet, he opened it and rolled the condom on. He positioned himself between my legs and asked_

"_Are you ready? This may hurt a little"_

"_I'm ready baby" with that he slowly started to enter me it stung a bit at first but as he neared to point of no return my eyes started to water he stilled looking at me _

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yes Edward just do it fast please" with one more look into my eyes and a nod he thrust into me all the way and groaned but kept still to let me adjust. The pain lessened and I moved my hips to let him know he could continue, he started slowly but within minutes we were both moving in unison with each other I could feel my release building and from the look on his face I could tell he was close too._

"_Harder, Faster" I moaned "I'm so close" with that he did just as I said_

"_Bella I cant hold out much longer come with me" that was all I needed and I clamped around his cock and milked him two more thrusts later and he came inside of me. He fell ontop of me and wraped me in his arms kissing every part of me he could reach we looked at each other and said at the same time_

"_I love you" then fell asleep in each others arms_


End file.
